1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to elongated hand-held instruments or tools with at least one pointed end that are used for knitting yarn, fibers, strands and/or other elongated filamentous material into two-dimensional and three-dimensional shapes via the repeated pulling of new loops through one or more stitches/loops already on a donor shaft, and then concurrent or subsequent transfer thereof from the donor shaft to a recipient shaft, specifically to elongated knitting needles with one or more elevation changes associated its shaft's exterior surface (raised protrusions, depressions, or both) that are structured to provide ergonomic advantage and positioned at a minimum in the area of the shaft most likely to be held between the knitter's fingertips and other portions of knitter's hands during new stitch/loop creation and transfer, wherein the stiffness and numbness commonly experienced in knitter's fingers and hands are diminished so as to allow longer knitting with enhanced comfort. It is contemplated for the diminishment to occur in both hands of a knitter, and whether knitting is conducted right-handed or left-handed, or using English, Continental, or other common knitting methods. It is further contemplated for present invention elevation changes to have sufficient height, depth, and/or shape to provide ergonomic benefit, but not create drag against free-flowing stitch/loop movement or otherwise interfere with the easy sliding of the stitches/loops across the shaft. However, since smaller sizes of knitting needles have a very small outside diameter (O.D.) dimension (for example, the O.D. of a size 4 standard knitting needle shaft is only one-eighth of an inch), to preserve the structural integrity of the present invention shaft, when elevation changes include depressions their depth dimensions would correspondingly be very small. Therefore, depending in part upon the O.D. of a present invention knitting needle shaft, it is contemplated for the elevation changes on the most preferred present invention knitting needles to have a raised height or depth dimension ranging between approximately 0.0004 inches and approximately 4 to 5 millimeters, and to be positioned at least in part along the shaft's exterior surface between approximately two inches and five inches from a pointed tip/end on a single-point knitting needle shaft or from each pointed tip/end on a double-point knitting needle shaft. Raised protrusions having a near maximum thickness dimension may be given laterally tapered edges to avoid any hindrance against the easy-flowing and effortless movement of stitches/loops over the present invention's shaft. In contrast, for decorative content, or to provide a cost reduction or other manufacturing benefit, the present invention elevation changes can be extended longitudinally to more (or all) of the shaft's exterior surface. Furthermore, the present invention elevation changes can be in structured or random patterns, and may comprise many differing shapes and dimensions, including but not limited to a single spiraling protrusion, multiple spaced-apart small designs of the same or different configuration and depth, multiple spaced-apart large designs of the same or different configuration and depth, a combination of large and small spaced-apart designs, or a combination of elevation changes having differing size, perimeter shape, and thickness dimension from one another. Since it is not contemplated for the present invention elevation changes to be located on the shaft's pointed tip/end, or within approximately one to one-and-one-half inches thereof, non-raised pattern extensions can optionally be used in these areas and comprise color and/or design similarity to the raised protrusions or depressions used on the associated knitting needle shaft, or in the alternative at least in part create a color contrast thereto.
In addition to elevation changes, ergonomic benefit as a result of present invention use may also be optionally provided by a variety of non-circular cross-sectional configurations of the present invention knitting needle shaft (at least in the area of the shaft most likely to be held between the knitter's fingertips and other portions of knitter's hands during new stitch/loop creation and transfer). Such non-circular cross-sectional configurations can include, but are not limited to, that of a triangle with softened corners/edges, in place of the traditional and non-ergonomic circular cross-section knitting needle shape historically and still most commonly used by knitters today (which is in large part responsible for the numbness currently experienced in a knitter's finger and hands with extended use). However, in the present invention it is not contemplated for the non-circular cross-sectional configurations to extend into the tapering work area used for stitch transfer that is located adjacent to the shaft's pointed tip/end. One reason that the present invention elevation changes and non-circular cross-sectional shaft configurations are able to provide knitters with ergonomic benefit is that in addition to engaging in stitch/loop transfer, part of the knitting process requires a knitter to frequently release one or more of the knitting needle shafts to conduct auxiliary knitting activity, such as, but not limited to, varying combinations of moving a group of recently transferred stitches/loops away from the pointed end/tip of a recipient needle, crowding together several stitches/loops close to the pointed end/tip of a donor needle in advance of stitch/loop creation, spreading apart stitches to check pattern accuracy, and/or counting rows or otherwise measuring the length of a work-in-progress. When the knitter re-grasps the shaft after such auxiliary knitting steps, the knitter's hand/finger tissue nearly always becomes re-aligned with a different portion of the shaft (or a rotation of the shaft occurs that re-aligns the knitter's hand/finger tissue), each of which results in needed circulatory relief to the portions of the knitter's hands and fingers previously in contact with the shaft and as a result thereof experiencing diminished blood circulation. Thus, the ergonomic relief provided by the present invention allows knitters to work longer in comfort, faster, more efficiently, and with increased knitting enjoyment. By way of contrast, knitters re-grasping knitting needles with a circular cross-section (after conducting auxiliary knitting activity) would be provided with an identical grip to that established before knitting needle shaft release, even if shaft rotation had taken place, wherein the hand/finger tissue of the knitter in contact with the shaft would continue to experience poor blood circulation, eventually leading to premature hand and finger fatigue. The patterns created by the elevation changes on a present invention knitting needle shaft can be structured or random; its raised protrusions and/or depressions can have uniform or varying shape, size, thickness, and/or depth; and any lines, grooves, or channels used thereon (such as those used to provide a spiral pattern) can have identical or different widths, heights, and/or depths. Furthermore, raised protrusions and depressions in the present invention can be the same color as the remaining portions of the exterior surface of the knitting needle shaft, or provide decorative enhancement through at least partial color contrast with the knitting needle shaft via use of one or more distinguishing colors, which can further have a stylized arrangement of their own to provide yet another aspect of decorative enhancement. The elevation changes and the non-circular cross-sectional configurations used with present invention knitting needle shafts can work alone or together to give knitters many opportunities to vary contact point alignment with their hands and fingers during knitting activity, both consciously when the knitter feels hands and fingers beginning to tire and purposefully repositions them around a knitting needle shaft (or rotates the shaft) in an attempt to seek relief, and inadvertently when the knitter stops stitch/loop creation to conduct one of many other auxiliary activities related to the knitting process, as mentioned above or to count stitches/loops in advance of beginning a new pattern step, attach a new skein of yarn or other type of filamentous strand, pick up one or more dropped stitches, or just to admire the appearance of the work-in-progress, wherein after such activity is conducted the knitter re-grasps the knitting needle shaft and typically obtains a different hand/finger alignment with the shaft.
The easy sliding of stitches off the pointed end/tip of a donor knitting needle and onto a recipient needle enhances knitting speed, and therefore should be preserved by any knitting needle modification. To assist in maintaining this advantage, the present invention may extend the area of no elevation change from approximately one to one-and-one-half inches from any pointed end/tip present that is used for new stitch/loop creation, to approximately two or two-and-one-half inches. This is particularly helpful when knitters employ filaments having very large diameter dimension, require the use of very large diameter knitting needle shafts to achieve a needed look in a finished project, require additional working room for accomplishing complex stitch patterns, to facilitate gauge accuracy, and/or for any other reason benefiting the knitter. Should a circular knitting needle configuration be optionally contemplated for use in the present invention, it is preferred that elevation changes extend substantially across each of its two rigid members (shortened shafts) that are employed for new stitch/loop creation, but not extend onto the working ends of either rigid member, which at a minimum includes the pointed end/tip and the tapering work area adjacent thereto, to provide a similar arrangement of elevation change to that used in present invention single-point and double-point knitting needles. In addition, although present invention elevation changes could extend onto the typically smaller-diameter flexible filament (plastic tubing or other, hereinafter also referred to as ‘circular needle filament’ without any intent of limitation) used in a circular needle to join the two rigid members together, the circular needle filament is not typically held by knitters during new stitch/loop creation and, other than decorative enhancement, it is contemplated that little ergonomic or other benefit would be derived from applying elevation change to the circular needle filament. Thus, it is to be considered within the scope of the present invention for elevation changes to be added to a circular needle filament, such as when a manufacturing advantage is provided or in response to a desire for enhanced decorative appeal, or when another desired benefit or advantage is contemplated, however, the use of elevation changes on present invention circular needle filaments is not considered critical.
It is further contemplated for the present invention knitting needles with their elevation changes (or combination of elevation changes and non-circular cross-sectional configuration) to have many different diameter and length dimensions, including standard knitting needle sizes, so that knitters are not required to make any fundamental changes in their knitting habits to achieve the gauge recommendations displayed in knitting pattern books and/or other currently available printed knitting instructions. Furthermore, to provide additional time-saving convenience for knitters, it is also contemplated for the present invention to optionally include a modification of the end cap routinely used on the non-pointed end of single-point knitting needles, wherein a tube or post would be added to the end cap as a mounting projection configured to provide a fixed storage location for a point protector while knitting activity occurs, with the point protector then remaining close to the knitter so that it can be readily accessed for use over the pointed end of the knitting needle after knitting activity ceases, to prevent stitches/loops remaining on a knitting needle shaft from inadvertently traveling beyond its pointed/tip end while knitting activity is temporarily suspended. Even if the work-in-progress being created by a knitter requires double-point needles or a circular knitting needle instead of single-point needles, point protectors mounted on the end caps of one or more single-point present invention knitting needles that are located in a nearby knitting bag would provide quick access and benefit to the knitter, as the needles could be readily located in the bag (better than if stored in a small container that is likely to fall to the bottom of the bag) and the point protectors would be readily extractable from their associated mounting projections for prompt use.
2. Description of the Related Art
Manual knitting is a creative activity, and often a labor of love that is enjoyed by those doing it, and knitters will commonly spend long periods of time on a work-in-progress, sometimes to their physical detriment. Furthermore, people who enjoy knitting will often continue it throughout their lifetime, even when arthritis and various joint problems experienced as they age make it more difficult to perform. A current and common complaint among knitters of all ages is that their hands and fingers frequently become tired and ache as a result of their knitting activity, and the numbing condition of decreased circulation that is commonly referred to as the sensation of “pins and needles” also frequently occurs in fingertips, and elsewhere. Furthermore, it is common for devoted knitters, as well as those merely trying to expedite a project, to knit for long periods of time in a seated position, frequently saying to themselves time after time, “just one more row”. Thus, in addition to finger and hand fatigue, the knitter's arms, shoulders, and back can also experience discomfort as a result of the long hours the knitter will choose to dedicate to various knitting projects. However, most knitters enjoy the creative process enough that they are unwilling to stop knitting even if temporary discomfort exists. Knitting is also a widespread and longstanding activity, with the same knitting needles having a circular cross-sectional configuration and a smooth exterior surface being passed down in families from one generation to the next, as new knitting enthusiasts develop. Furthermore, knitting is typically accomplished by a person in a seated position, with knitting needles held in an elevated position at or above waist level for optimum visibility of stitch/loop creation from the pointed end/tip of a donor knitting needle to the pointed end/tip of a recipient knitting needle, while one or more new loops are repeatedly pulled through existing stitches from a strand of yarn or fiber wrapped over the donor needle by a knitter's finger and then transferred onto the shaft of a recipient needle, or in the alternative while multiple stitches are periodically bound off or knitted together into a single stitch to decrease the number of stitches on a knitting needle shaft. Common knitting techniques include the English method where a strand for new loop creation is introduced by the right hand, and the European or Continental method where the strand is introduced by the left hand, with right-handed and left-handed knitting mainly differing by the portion of an established stitch used for new stitch/loop creation and the clockwise or counterclockwise direction used for strand introduction. In addition, knitting needle shafts can be held initially with a pencil grip, but as more rows of knitted stitches are added (particularly when a large number of stitches are supported by a shaft), knitters will typically adjust their hand positions on a knitting needle shaft to a knife grip. However, irrespective of the knitting technique used, continued and/or repeated pressure by varying portions of the knitter's hands and fingers against a knitting needle shaft is needed to achieve a high level of precision during new loop creation and stitch/loop transfer, to enhance knitting speed, to promote even strand tension, and to promote a uniform appearance in the work-in-progress, and it is this same precise, consistent, and repetitive knitting movement that results in, or at least contributes to, the tired, achy, and numb hands and forearms characteristic for many knitters. Also contributing to knitter discomfort and injury is the weight of the portion of a work-in-progress hanging from the needles and extending between the needles and the knitter's lap (or a table top or other support surface in front of the knitter), which is supported by the knitter's fingers, hands, and forearms as they extend out in front of the seated knitter. As one can imagine, a large knitted piece having more than one hundred stitches on a knitting needle at a time, such as the front or back of an adult sweater, a shawl or poncho, or an afghan, will become quite heavy for the knitter's fingers and hands to support, and will also eventually provide an adverse affect on the knitter's fingers, hands, wrists, forearms, shoulders, and/or back should knitting activity extend over a long period of time or be conducted repeatedly on successive days, particularly when heavier weight yarns are involved. Nearly all knitters have at least one pair of bent plastic or metal knitting needle in their knitting bag, evidence of the strong gravitational forces affecting a knitter's fingers, hands, and arms. By their devotion to knitting activity over a period of years, knitters can also risk repetitive motion injury such as carpal tunnel injury, arthritic pain, joint problems, and/or permanent finger deformity. Although circular needles, via the bendable and flexible nature of its central filament, will allow more of the weight of a work-in-progress to be supported by the knitter's lap (tabletop or other support surface placed in front of a seated knitter), a sufficient amount of yarn weight will remain suspended from the two rigid members held by the knitters' fingers and hands to provide the risk of permanent injury to them over time. Furthermore, the sole use of circular needles is not the knitters' panacea, as circular needles are not easily adaptable to all knitting projects, requiring skilled knitters with varying interests (and those following older patterns) to frequently use single-point and double-point knitting needles which hold all of the stitches on them in an elevated position at or near waist level.
Correct and consistent tension is also an important aspect of knitting that is needed to produce an even and aesthetically appealing look in many finished projects, as well as insure that a knitted piece of clothing is true-to-size, and knitters must focus consciously or unconsciously (out of habit) on providing proper yarn/fiber/strand tension during new loop/stitch creation. However, providing proper tension also contributes to knitters' discomfort and risk of injury when knitting needles having a smooth exterior surface and a circular cross-section are used, since tension control in part requires a firm grasp of the knitting needle shaft by at least some of the knitter's fingers, which can quickly lead to decreased blood circulation in them. An additional contribution to a knitter's injury risk is the fact that the knitter's hands must support the needles (although typically lightweight) in a substantially fixed orientation and distance in front of the seated knitter where visibility is optimal, as well as support the suspended portion of a work-in-progress that usually becomes increasingly heavy until the steps of decreasing stitches or binding off start to occur, such as that needed to prepare a sleeve cap. The inventor herein sought a solution to the problem from three different approaches, first by focusing on possible changes to the knitting process, second by focusing on possible changes to knitters' hands, or third by focusing on possible changes to the knitting needle. Since the knitting activity as it is known today has been conducted for such a long time and is so widespread, in its traditional forms, and due to the fact that there are so many published patterns available to knitters that they already like and would want to try in a new color or repeat in a different size, changing the fundamentals of the knitting process appears to be a monumental task that would take a significant amount of time to bring into the mainstream. Therefore, this approach was not considered a viable alternative to pursue, since it would provide no immediate relief to current knitters who are set in their ways and not amenable to trying a completely different approach. Changing the configuration of a knitter's hands could involve padding, similar to the concept of providing padded cycling gloves for the prevention of numbness in the hands and forearms of cyclists during long rides. However, the addition of padding to one or more of a knitter's fingers, or placing padded gloves over one or both of the knitter's hands, would be likely to slow down stitch/loop creation and at least initially have an adverse impact on the knitter's tension until the knitter could make appropriate adjustment to accommodate the change. Furthermore, padding or gloves would remove some of the tactile pleasure in the knitting process relating to the soft feel of some yarns, would need periodic laundering to remove natural skin oils or lotion residues that could adversely affect the condition of a work-in-progress, and may tend to cause some knitters working in warmer surroundings to become unnecessarily overheated unless the padding or gloves were made from breathable materials. Therefore, it was concluded that even if padded gloves or other padding were made available to knitters, many would prefer to work without it, seeing the disadvantages of padding/gloves as outweighing their benefits.
The last approach considered by the inventor herein was to change the knitting needle itself. However, since the knitting needles with a circular cross-section and a smooth exterior surface that were used by our grandparents and their ancestors, are still widely and commonly used today in spite of their tendency to cause discomfort with extended use, for a knitting needle modification that ergonomically benefits knitters' hands to become widely adopted, it would have to not radically change the way knitting needle shafts are held in the fingers and hand. In addition, the change cannot involve the use of soft and/or resilient materials, or the tension and gauge of a finished product could be affected and the ease of stitch/loop movement across such a knitting needle would be diminished. Thus, to solve the problem of hand fatigue experienced by knitters and the other problems encountered by knitters that are mentioned hereinabove, the present invention implements the use of non-resilient protrusions and other elevation changes on knitting needle shafts at least in the areas thereof anticipated to be most commonly held by knitters during new loop/stitch creation. Typically this area is approximately one-inch to approximately two-and-one-half inches from any pointed end/tip associated with the shaft, and extends a minimum linear distance along the shaft of approximately one-and-one-half inches to approximately three inches. In addition, present invention knitting needle shafts may also optionally comprise ergonomically-enhancing cross-sectional configuration changes (distinct from the traditional knitting needle shafts having a circular cross-sectional configuration). Thus, in some applications the use of elevation changes on knitting needles having circular shafts may provide sufficient ergonomic benefit in a needed application, whereas other applications (such as but not limited to those involving the use of heavier weight yarns or where very small knitting needles are involved that are difficult and tedious to hold) may require elevation changes and a shaft with a non-circular cross-sectional configuration to provide knitters with optimal ergonomic benefit. In searching the Internet and retail stores for prior art changes to the traditional knitting needles having a circular cross-sectional configuration, a few needles can be found for sale that have a square cross-sectional configuration. Two Internet sites, www.yarnbazaar.com and www.yarnmarket.com, include illustrations of a square knitting needle, but many other websites lack any reference thereto and square knitting needles do not appear to be widely sold or adopted by knitters for any ergonomic or other benefit. The only other variation from the traditional knitting needle commonly found on websites selling knitting supplies are those having end caps with artistic designs, such as the shape of flower petals, animals, colorful/abstract forms, as well as the shape of kitchenware (teapot), human faces, and types of food (such as a strawberry). Thus, although many retail stores on and off the Internet can be located that sell knitting needles, including mega-mart stores, except for the changes noted above to a few knitting needles, the vast majority of knitting needles currently sold are the same well-known needles with a circular cross-sectional configuration and a smooth/uniform exterior surface, with the single-point needles typically sold having an end cap with a terminal flange that is used to display the manufacturer's name and needle size.
In contrast, a search of the U.S. Patent Office database and the databases of several foreign patent offices and other patent organizations, reveals many variations of the traditionally used knitting needle for differing purposes, but none providing ergonomic structure or benefit similar to that provided by the present invention. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,114,354 to Dremann (2006) provides an internally illuminated knitting needle for working with dark yarns, U.S. Design patent D526477 to Jost (2006) provides a knitting needle with measuring increments marked along its length, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,904,773 to Cushman (2005) provides nested knitting needles that allow smaller needles to progressively be stored within the next larger needle. In addition, several published patent applications and patents disclose circular knitting needle improvements, such as WO/2007/008415 to Eley-Holden-Sotnik (2007) that discloses an elastic cord between its two needles, or U.S. Pat. No. 6,397,640 to Williams (2002) that discloses two knitting needles each with an elongated channel that are used together to slidably engage the ends of a flexible cable for knitting small circumferential areas. A few patents for knitting needle kits also reveal interchangeable components that allow the use of shared components to make differing configurations and sizes of knitting needle appropriate to a specific application. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 2,446,622 to Turner (1946) discloses a method for producing grips for sports equipment, such as tennis rackets and golf clubs, that include longitudinal, circumferential, and spiral channels carved into a leather or rubber wrapping stretched around portion of the sports equipment handle typically held by its user to improve the user's grip. However, ergonomic benefit as a result of the channels (if any) is not discussed and the wrapped area disclosed by Turner could not be used on a knitting needle shaft as it would not allow stitches/loops to freely move across the shaft, something important if fast knitting speed and uniform knitting activity is desired.
Patents to only two inventors, Hidekazu Okada and Takagi Shosuke, were found to provide surface modification to knitting needles. U.S. Design patent D269,734 to Okada (1983) and U.S. Design patent D271,062 to Okada (1983) respectively show a double point knitting needle and a single point knitting needle each having a plurality of evenly spaced-apart longitudinal striations in parallel relationship to one another that extend completely around the needle's circumference from one end of the needle to the other, including the pointed tips and the tapering stitch/loop transfer area adjacent to each pointed tip. The word “striation” is used as a part of both Okada descriptions to identify the surface modification shown. Although the word “striation” is defined to refer to stripes, lines, or bands distinguished from the surrounding area by color, it may also be used to describe minute grooves, striations, channels, or other change in elevation. In looking at the end views of the Okada invention (provided in FIG. 3 on '734 and FIG. 4 of '062) and the cross-sectional views of the Okada invention (provided in FIG. 4 on '734 and FIG. 5 of '062), one observes a smooth and non-interrupted perimeter line. This is opposed to the indentations shown in longitudinal and cross sectional views of two other Okada U.S. Patents for crochet hooks, U.S. Design patent D270,783 to Okada (1983) and U.S. Design patent D273,347 to Okada (1984), that are represented in the form of notched perimeter lines. In contrast also, the word “striation” was not used in the Okada '783 and '347 crochet hook descriptions. Thus, using the Okada crochet hook disclosures as a basis for “striation” interpretation for the Okada knitting needles, the Okada striations associated with knitting needles provided in the above-referenced U.S. Patents '734 and '062 do not appear to have elevational differentiation from adjacent areas. However, even if they did, the uniformity of the striation spacing shown would not be likely to provide much ergonomic relief to knitters, as when they would re-grasp an Okada knitting needle shaft, the contact points between the knitter's hands and the shaft would often be very close to that used prior to knitting needle release, providing little or no long term circulatory relief. Furthermore, all four of the above mentioned Okada U.S. Design Patents merely show longitudinal and circumferential surface markings similar to that in the disclosure of the above-referenced U.S. Pat. No. '622 to Turner, which described multiple ways in which to enhance the grip of sports equipment handles with a combination of spiral wrappings having gouged surface channels. The second inventor providing surface modification to a knitting needle is Takagi Shosuke, whose invention is disclosed in the Japanese patent abstract 10-131003 published May 19, 1998 (for application number 08-307087 filed Nov. 1, 1996). Ergonomic benefit is identified through the use of a knitting needle with an auxiliary tool that is capable of being readily held by fingers while reducing tired feelings in them. The Takagi Shosuke tool comprises a cylindrical body, preferably tapered on one end, and which is made from rubber or other material with elasticity. However, although the word “knitting needle” is used in the abstract for the Takagi Shosuke invention, the illustrations provided show the crafting tool held by a hand that resembles a crochet hook with hooking members on both of its ends, and as noted above, should elasticity be provided as a part of any modification to the shaft of a knitting needle (particularly a resilient feature that tapers on at least one end), it would increase the difficulty of achieving even stitch/loop tension and could inhibit the easy sliding of stitches/loops back and forth across the knitting needle shaft that is important to the many auxiliary knitting steps frequently performed between periods of stitch/loop transfer, such as checking a work-in-progress for dropped stitches or pattern accuracy. Thus, the Hidekazu Okada and Takagi Shosuke inventions do not appear to provide the same disclosure as the present invention.
Furthermore, there are also quite a few U.S. patents relating to the structure or design of end caps used on single-point knitting needles, that reveal end caps having different structure and/or design from the artistic designs found on the Internet. For example, U.S. Design patent 313,499 to Pollack (1991) discloses a single-point knitting needle with an end cap formed as a result of the non-pointed end of the knitting needle shaft being formed into the shape of a knot. Also, U.S. Design patent D571,098 to Jones (2008) shows the end cap of a single-point knitting needle having the general appearance of a cube, while U.S. Design patent D298,698 to Okada (1998) shows the end cap of a single-point knitting needle having the general appearance of a short cylinder-shaped member. Furthermore, U.S. Design patent D545,562 to Feller (2007) shows the end cap of a single-point knitting needle that increasingly and uniformly widens at its distal end, which has the general appearance of an inverted truncated cone, while U.S. Design patent D556,443 to Mihara (2007) shows the end cap of a single-point knitting needle having a shorter cylindrical portion depending from a larger portion having a generally hour-glass perimeter appearance when viewed from the side. The other U.S. Patents and Published Patent Application found relating to knitting needle end cap configurations are Published U.S. Patent Application 2007/0245775 to Feldman-Abovitz (2007) which discloses an end cap with one or more holes usable to support decorative objects such as beads from metal wire, ribbons, or leather; U.S. Pat. No. 7,107,796 to Jost (2006) which discloses a knitting needle having a longitudinally-extending measuring scale and an end cap configured with a terminal concave area sized for use in perpendicular alignment with a second knitting needle to assist in the measurement of the width of a specified number of stitches and the length of a specified number of rows in gauge-testing knitted pieces and the length of a work-in-progress; and U.S. Design patent D271,062 to Okada (1993) which shows a striated single-point knitting needle with an end cap having an upright trapezoidal configuration when viewed from the side. No apparatus or method for knitting activity is known that functions in the same manner, has all of the same features and components, or provides all of the ergonomic, decorative, convenience, and other advantages of the present invention.